My Sweetest Downfall
by sazcmc
Summary: Troy was Sharpay's sweetest downfall, she loved him and he was in love with another. A song-fic about her love and him. Better than it sounds! Review!


**Sweetest Downfall**

_You are my sweetest downfall  
__I loved you first, I loved you first  
__Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth__  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met_

Sharpay looked down the hall at Troy and Gabriella, kissing beside her locker and felt her heart would break. The constant agony, the bubble in her throat as her eyes began to water, to which she turned and looked down, letter her beautiful long blonde hair shroud her face for a mere moment, wiping them away and keeping her make-up perfect, before looking back up. She didn't understand, every morning she spent hours on herself, making herself look perfect for him to notice her. And he never did. Not even once. The blonde teen turned on her heel, listening to the comforting sound of the 'clack clack' her stiletto's made against the linoleum flooring. Turning into her sanctuary, the school theatre of course and feeling a sense of relief wash over her as she turned on the lights.

She was alone.

_Samson went back to bed__  
Not much hair left on his head__  
He ate a slice of Wonderbread  
And went right back to bed_

She went to the stage and tried to remember, remember what life had been like before Gabriella had shown up at East High. Seating herself at Kelsi's piano, she slowly let her fingers hover over the keys. Sighing to herself and remembering the way Troy had climbed up the tree outside her house and into her balcony, then opened the door to her bedroom just so she could wake up to his face. She remembered the many times he would gently stroke her cheek, gazing into her eyes and she was sure she could see love in them. But apparently not, or he couldn't have forgotten her so fast. Like he had. The thought itself was enough to bring a tear to her eye and let it drip onto her cheek, how could he have left her so suddenly? So cruelly. He just blatantly ignored her, never told her it was over. But oh, he made it obvious with Gabriella that Sharpay's time in the limelight, at the side of Basketball Superstar Troy Bolton was now over. Listening to the nasal sound of Gabriella's laughter was enough to make her feel sick.

"Urgh." Sharpay murmured to herself and finally let her fingers drop, to play a soft tune.

_And the history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us  
Not even once_

If only he knew? And yet he did. He knew all along and he didn't care. Her brother had been brilliant, and yet she felt it was nothing in comparison to Troy's love. Ryan had been caring, but obviously this could only go so far, they were twins and that would be wrong in so many way's for Ryan, considering he was gay. Sharpay felt a small smile grace her rosy lips as she remembered picnic's with Troy, dancing with Troy, singing with Troy. Although he had always protested to never do a musical. So the day she discovered he would dare audition with Gabriella, she remembered walking right up to him in the gym with a look of murdered on her face and punching him, not slapping him, **punching** him. And screaming at him before Ryan took her away. Poor Ryan, he had to deal with these emotional outbursts constantly. She let her fingers fall gracefully over the keys, and sang along to the song.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came falling on our hands  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met_

That evening as she was clearing away some boxes in her large walk in wardrobe, she came across the scissors, with a small smile and picking them up she took them over to one of her wigs, Sharpay had many wigs in an assortment of colours, shapes, lengths, volumes. Her favourite, funnily enough was red, it had long hair but tonight Sharpay was going to cut it into a small bob, and wear it at school tomorrow, she wondered if Troy would get a shock that she was wearing **the** wig, and was using **these** scissors. The same scissors she had cut Troy's own hair with just over a year ago. Sharpay always remembered it as the best night of her life, and it was now gone, and so was he. Of his own will. Still, as Sharpay chopped away she began to feel better, and then when she tied her hair up and hid it under the red wig, then put on a dark pair of sunglasses she smiled widely, it was so _perfect_! She looked so good, and different. Sharpay liked different.

_Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful, came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
I used those scissors in the morning light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And he kissed me till the morning light_

Once upon a time Sharpay had walk the halls of East High holding his hand, she had lunch with the basketball team everyday, and cheered for Troy at practice and on the games. Once upon a time Sharpay had gone to Troy's house for dinner, and his parents had made jokes with had and laughed with her. Once upon a time Sharpay had been accompanied by Troy on dinner dates, cinema dates, bowling dates, long walks, long drives, days on the beach, days in the country, days in the city. Now she was alone. It was horrible. Sharpay was lonely, and yet she needed to be alone, she couldn't let anyone other than Ryan in.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryan had asked in the morning when Sharpay got into the car wearing her red wig, her short bobbed red wig, her long silver hooped earrings, red lipstick and big black sunglasses.

"Oh, I'm sure." She said with a smirk.

Troy had stopped in his tracks when he saw her, many people thought she was a new girl, but not Troy. He knew that wig anywhere. And when Sharpay had taken off the glasses everyone knew it was her anyway. She still looked beautiful, even if she did say so herself. Her black fake eyelashes that looked natural but gave her an innocent look certainly made her eyes bigger, she wondered if Troy remembered that day.

_Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of Wonderbread  
And went right back to bed  
Oh we couldn't bring the coloumns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And the history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us  
Not even once_

They had been shopping, and she had been wearing that wig, he had dared her to. And she didn't know why but it was absolutely hilarious, people kept stopping to ask her whether that was actually her hair. And she could only laugh. Like she did back then. Troy kissed her in the changing rooms of every shop and that night when they got home, they made love. For the first time. And the only time.

He looked at her and walked over, leaving Gabriella to her own devices.

"Is that the wig?"

"Yes."

Troy held himself back, and bit his lip, he looked confused, and torn. Sharpay smirked, the reaction she had hoped for.

Then Troy looked at Gabriella, Chad, Ryan and then her. His eyes seemed to be decieving him.

"Sharpay...why?" He choked out.

"I can wear a wig, can't I?" She crossed her arms.

And then he did it.

He kissed her.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first_

* * *

**Hey, I know it has been such a long time since I wrote anything but I had this idea and I thought it turned out pretty well. Let me know what you though and if you'd like this to be a two-shot? I have another plan for it so yeah. Review!**


End file.
